


Ein neuer Trainingspartner

by aislingde



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Schwertkampf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Methos muss mit Ronon trainieren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Obwohl die Challenge ‚A novel idea' bei ficathon_de längst abgelaufen ist, habe ich doch noch eine Antwort geschrieben. Zu dem folgendem Prompt: Eigentlich war Methos nur auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er für ein paar Jahrzehnte untertauchen konnte. Dass er sich stattdessen plötzlich in einer Zelle unter dem Cheyenne Mountain wieder findet, weil ein paar Militärs ihn für ein "Glühauge" halten hatte er nicht erwartet. Noch weniger allerdings hatte er damit gerechnet, sich wenig später am anderen Ende der Milchstraße wieder zu finden. Aber die Pegasus Galaxie scheint neben ihrer schieren Existenz noch mehr Überraschungen für ihn parat zu halten. Zum Beispiel Informationen über sich und über viele Wegbegleiter im Zentralcomputer von Atlantis

„Nur um das klar zu stellen: Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mit Ihnen zu kämpfen."

„Wir trainieren nur", wurde Methos von dem Riesen korrigiert. Dabei wirbelte der Mann sein Schwert elegant durch die Luft und näherte sich Methos mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich will auch nicht trainieren. Ich bin Historiker, kein Soldat."

„Du reagierst wie alle Wissenschaftler. Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor: Wir machen einen Trainingskampf und wenn du mich besiegst, dann brauchst du nie wieder mit mir zu trainieren."

Methos überdachte seine Chancen, während der Riese, Ronin, Ronon oder vielleicht doch Conan? ihn quer durch den Trainingsraum trieb und gelegentlich versuchte, den Unsterblichen anzugreifen.

Ohne Erfolg, da Methos immer schnell zurück wich.

Er fragte sich, warum Sheppard ihn ausgerechnet zum Training mit dem Riesen verdonnert hatte. Nicht nur, dass er ein Einheimischer der Pegasusgalaxie war, nein, mit den Kopfschmerzen, die er Methos bereitete, würde er früher oder später ein Unsterblicher werden.

 

Nach einer besonders schnellen Attacke wich Methos falsch aus und spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken. 

Zeit, die Taktik zu wechseln.

Als der Riese das nächste Mal angriff, parierte er den Schlag, trat einen Schritt vor und ging selbst zum Angriff über. Zwei, drei präzise Schläge, dann hatte er den Rücken frei. Drei weitere Schläge und Methos Klinge lag an Ronons Hals.

Der ließ aber nicht sein Schwert fallen, sondern sah Methos herausfordernd an.

„Habe ich dich besiegt?" Der Unsterbliche verstärkte den Druck und ritzte die Haut ein, dass ein Blutstropfen austrat.

„Das hast du!", gab Ronon zu.

„Gut!" Methos senkte sein Schwert und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Er traute dem Frieden nicht und wartete auf einen heimtückischen Angriff. Aber der kam nicht.

Der Riese senkte sein Schwert und grinste ihn an. „Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht kämpfst, dafür bist du gut."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er zu der Bank, wo er seine Sachen abgestellt hatte und nahm zwei Wasserflaschen heraus.

Eine davon reichte er Methos

Er nahm sie mit einem Lächeln. „Nur weil ich nicht gerne kämpfe, bedeutet es nicht automatisch, dass ich schlecht bin."

Ronon dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann stellte er die richtige Frage. „Du hast zu viel gekämpft?"

Methos nickte nur und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank. Es kamen keine weiteren Fragen.

Der Unsterbliche genoss das gemeinsame Schweigen. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Gedanken wanderten. Er wusste noch nicht, wie lange er in Atlantis bleiben würde. Die Dokumente, die er hier bisher über Unsterbliche gefunden hatte, waren faszinierend. Wenn da nicht die Begrenzungen wären, die das SGC ihm auferlegt hatten und auf deren Einhaltung Woolsey pochte, wäre das Leben in der Stadt richtig angenehm.

Viel Freiraum hatte er hier nicht, aber es war besser als im SGC unter Tonnen von Stein eingesperrt zu sein. Das war wie lebendig begraben zu sein.

Ronon räusperte sich und Methos blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor."

Es war angenehm, dass der Riese direkt auf den Punkt kam.

„Wie lautet er?"

„Du bringst mir ein Mal pro Woche deinen Kampfstil bei und ich sorge dafür, dass du nicht nur hier und in deinem Zimmer unbewacht bist."

Sinnend betrachtete Methos ihn.

Der Riese gehörte zu Sheppards Team und hatte wahrscheinlich einen gewissen Einfluss auf den Colonel. Er würde dadurch seinen Teil der Abmachung halten können. Außerdem würde er viel über das Leben in der Pegasusgalaxie erzählen können.

Methos gefiel es nicht, dass er sich in Atlantis nicht frei bewegen konnte, noch weniger behagte ihm die Tatsache, dass zu viele nicht nur wussten, dass er unsterblich war, nein sie wussten auch, wie man ihn töten konnte. Wenn sich die allgemeine Situation nicht bald ändern würde, würde er sich absetzten.

Ob er in der Pegasusgalaxie bleiben würde, hing davon ab, wie hoch die Gefahr war, von einem Wraith als Dauersnack missbraucht zu werden.

Um das herauszufinden, brauchte er das Wissen eines Insiders. Wie zum Beispiel Ronon.

Aber er konnte dem Vorschlag nicht zu schnell zustimmen. Das würde Misstrauen wecken.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", versprach er dem Riesen.

„Gut" war dessen einzige Antwort. Methos gab ihm die Wasserflasche zurück, steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide, nahm seine Sporttasche und verließ den Raum.

Dort erwartete ihn schon seine Eskorte.


End file.
